


Horrible, No Good, Awful Vacation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bad Decisions, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Going on vacation is a difficult thing. <br/>Disclaimer: These characters are so not mine, it isn’t funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible, No Good, Awful Vacation

Later on, Hardison would agree it had been a horrible, no good, awful vacation. At the time, he'd been so desperate to have something like a family, he hadn't been thinking clearly. 

That's the excuse he gave, at least. 

"There were big cows. They charged the car." Parker clutched Eliot in a deathgrip that surely would leave bruises. 

"Buffalo and you're not supposed to taunt them by climbing out the window!" Eliot snarled. 

"I needed air! It's stuffy in here, isn't it stuffy?" Parker coughed into Eliot's shoulder, sounding like a cat with a hairball. 

"Not on my jacket, Parker!"

Hardison sighed. So much for a nice, quiet vacation to Yellowstone.


End file.
